Troublemaker
by Paris Cahill
Summary: A couple of greasy goobers are causing trouble for Amy. Can she handle them with the help of her boyfriend, Ian? Songfic on Troublemaker by Olly Murs.


**Hey Guys! So...I know I should be updating Amy's Choice & The Love-Hate Relationship, but this idea just like hit me or something! I was listening to ****_Troublemaker _****by Olly Murs, and this just sorta hit me! Like Bam! Soo...yeah. It's an Amian. **

* * *

Amy walked in the cafe, her auburn hair flowing down her back, with a small loose braid hanging from the side. She was wearing a tight fitted white shirt, and a pair of black leather shorts with red suspenders. Her red Converse went perfectly with the whole outfit, and the large hipster glasses that she had worn over her fierce jade eyes made her look even more sexy. To Ian, it looked like Amy was looking for trouble. He cast a look at the other guys around him, and to his annoyance, they were all staring at Amy, their eyes wide, and saliva dripping from their mouths. The greedy looks they were giving her made Ian's blood boil, but he maintained a calm composure, and gave Amy a polite smile as she walked toward him.

Amy sat down at the seat across from Ian, and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Umm, Ian? Are you OK?"

Ian snapped out of his fantasy and shot a smirk/smile at Amy.

"Yes, of course. I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought..."

"That's an interesting outfit you're wearing," Ian piped up, in his effort to change the subject. Well, anyway, he had been meaning to bring her outfit up, so why not now?

Amy bent her head down so that Ian couldn't see the rosy tinge that was forming on her cheeks. But Ian saw everything. The way she bit her lip, and her habit of blushing at almost everything Ian said. It just made her more...irresistible. Every action of hers, just made Ian want her _more. _And right now, Ian felt that the guys around here were also thinking the same thing. Of course, they would never have her. She was too perfect for them. What was it that Americans said...? Oh, yeah. She was out of their league. _Still, that wouldn't stop these idiots from causing trouble for her. I need to protect her. She is like this little, delicate..._

"Hey, Ian? I'll be right back, 'kay? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure," Ian replied, his train of thought now broken.

Amy got up and walked toward the restroom, ignoring the looks she was getting from those creepy bozos who looked like they ate grease for breakfast. Ian tried too ignore them too, but he was too over protective of Amy. When he had made sure that Amy was definitely out of sight, he shot them such a glare, that I kid you not, if looks could kill, those good for nothings would have been six feet under. Ian had the right to go and punch them silly, but if Amy saw him doing that, she would become upset. And he didn't want that to happen. So, he maintained a straight face, and sat, patiently waiting for Amy.

Ian watched as Amy came out, and while she was passing from one of those creeps' tables, the most disgusting looking one of the group, brought his hand to somewhere where it was so _not_ supposed to go to. Amy's eyes widened, and Ian got up in a furious rage, knocking his metal chair down in the process. He marched toward Amy and the tattooed losers, his fists balled and his eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"I-Ian! Go back. I'll take care of this!"

"But, Ames, these bastards..."

"Just go!"

Ian reluctantly stepped away, and walked back to his table. He pulled up the fallen chair and sat down with a huff. He looked and saw that the pigs were now whistling at Amy, and making snide comments, as she walked to the cash counter and grabbed a jar filled with ice cold water. The two guys watched as Amy slowly walked toward them, and to their horror, dumped the entire contents of the jar on them. They got up from their seat, their eyes wide with rage and fury. One of the men raised his hand, and that was when Ian got up from his seat, and grabbed the man's hand before it could hit Amy. He kicked the man in the soft spot, while Amy punched the other one. The other people in the restaurant were the audience, and Amy, Ian and the other two men were like the movie. The fight went on for a little more time, with Ian kicking, Amy punching, the two villains trying to defend themselves(and failing). Finally, the manager of the shop after having heard the commotion came from behind the counter and broke the four people apart with great difficulty. Ian had a bloody lip, Amy's hair was messed up, and one of the guys had a huge bruise on his arm, and Amy was pretty sure that Ian had ruined the other mans chances of ever making babies again.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You see, this kind of behavior is not tolerated here." The manager said with a grave tone, looking at both Ian and the dude that had umm...assaulted Amy.

"You're telling US to leave?! These were the bloody losers that,"

"Ian, it's OK. Leave it." Amy turned to the manager. "We're very sorry. We should have come to you. Not taken matters into our own hands."

"Well, erm, that's fine now. Apology accepted."

Ian watched as Amy sensibly reasoned with the manager, and he closed his eyes, trying to absorb his anger. Even when he closed his eyes, he could still see Amy's beautiful face. He needed her so much. She was the other half of him. She helped him curb his anger, and he just...couldn't imagine life without her.

_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**_  
_**That's your middlename**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**_  
_**And I wanna know**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**My mind keeps saying**_  
_**Run as fast as you can**_  
_**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

After everything had been sorted out, Amy and Ian walked out the cafe, their hands linked. Amy rested her head on Ian's shoulder, and Ian whispered to her quietly;

"I like what you did there, inside, with the water."

Amy grinned, and blushed again. "They deserved it."

"Oh, they deserved _much _worse. I'm just such a forgiving person that I didn't hurt them much."

"Oh, yeah. Suuure. You woul'd have blasted their heads off if it wasn't for me!"

Ian smirked, then turned toward Amy. "That's only because I love you so much."

Amy blushed again, then replied, "I love you too."

Ian pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and she kissed him back too, her fingers running through his glossy black hair. They finally pulled apart after an eternity.

"Lets go," Ian said. "Our lunch date is still on, right? I'm _starving._"

"Totally. Lead the way, mister."

"Let's get a private booth this time," Ian said teasingly. "I don't want any more idiots causing any more _trouble_ for you."

* * *

**Yeah! It's finally over! I don't care if it sucked ass, PLEASE REVIEW! CC is OK, but flames will be extinguished. :)**

**-Pari$**


End file.
